


You're Not There

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [8]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Every time I hear the song 'You're Not There,' I can only think of is Xander and his mother. He wanted her to see him grow up, and be proud of who he became, and be there for him, and tell him what he could do, and teach him everything she knew. Katerina wanted to be there for him, knowing that he wouldn't be alone, and not to be terrified of what was to come. He just wanted his mother, and she wanted to be there with him. I can't stop thinking about their relationship, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that I always put the same things in a lot of my fics, but I do love those head canons.





	

Xander slowly sat up, waking up from his sleep, yawning and stretching. He changed into his jogging clothes, and pulled out his ipod from his nightstand. He put the earbuds in his ears, and started to stretch for his jog. Xander then left his house and started to jog, running along the shore. As he was running, he lost himself into the lyrics in the song. 

"I only got you in my stories, and you know I tell them right. Remember you and I, when I'm awake at night, so give it up for fallen glory. I never got to say goodbye, I wish I could ask for just a bit more time," the song sang. Whenever Camilla asked to tell him a story of his mother, and their father together, he would tell her. He would tell her how much his father loved his mother, even with his flaws, and even when Camilla came into his family. 

Xander breathed heavily, wanting to skip the song, but he didn't, he couldn't, was more like it. It wasn't that he couldn't stop jogging and change the song, it was the fact he wanted to remember something from the past, and wanting an excuse to do so, and that song was giving it to him. 

All he could think about was his mother, the only person he could ever think about when this song came up. "Every step I take, you used to lead the way. Now I'm terrified to face it on my own." His mother, his mother led the way for him, teaching him everything she knew, before she passed away. When she died, he was terrified that he had to grow up on his own, knowing that he had to grow up, knowing that his other siblings came a long, and knowing that his father did nothing to raise them. 

He started to jog faster when the lyrics started to repeat, he didn't want to think about it anymore, it only brought back wounds that he didn't want to open. "Time can heal your wounds if, you're strong and standing tall. I've been doing all of that, it didn't help at all. They say you'll grow older, and it'll get better still. Yes, I will, but no it won't, they don't get it," the song kept playing. 

He made his way into the city, slowly coming to a stop. He looked over to his right, seeing that he was by a flower shop. His mother absolutely loved flowers, especially the ones that he was named after. He walked into the shop, looking for a specific kind of flowers, they where white, bells with foliage. When he found the white heathers, he payed for it, and left the building, making his way to the graveyard that was near him. 

Xander walked up to a grave, with the name "Katerina," inscribed on it. He laid the flowers on the ground, next to the tombstone. "'Cause you're not there, to celebrate the man that you made. You're not there, to share in my my success and mistakes. Is it fair? You'll never know the person I'll be. You're not there, with me." After a few minutes, he got up, and walked to a familiar home. He knocked on the door, waiting for the person to open it. 

"X-Xander, what are you doing here," Sakura asked,"please, c-come in." He walked into her house, closed the door behind him, and gave her a hug. She was surprised by this, but she hugged back. She heard him start to cry, thinking of someone so important to him, hurt him greatly. She faintly smiled and rubbed his back, trying her best to console him. 

"You're not there."

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song 'You're Not There,' I can only think of is Xander and his mother. He wanted her to see him grow up, and be proud of who he became, and be there for him, and tell him what he could do, and teach him everything she knew. Katerina wanted to be there for him, knowing that he wouldn't be alone, and not to be terrified of what was to come. He just wanted his mother, and she wanted to be there with him. I can't stop thinking about their relationship, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that I always put the same things in a lot of my fics, but I do love those head canons.


End file.
